The Book of Curly Shepard and Dallas Winston
by XxSlimShadyxX
Summary: A collection of one-shots based for the pairing of Curly Shepard and Dallas Winston. Rated M for violence,death, and detailed scenes in several of the chapters. Note: All credit to my friend DallasWinstonLove for creating the personality and such of CS
1. The Hanging Tree

**This is a huge 'story' that is filled with smaller one shots for the pairing of Dallas Winston and Curly Shepard [Cally]. The stories will feature death and violence and other such things so it will be rated M but not all chapters are worthy of a M. **

**Note; the poem is recited in the series 'The Hunger Games' and originally has nothing to do with the Outsiders. I just felt like using it for this chapter**

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

Dallas Winston knew what he was doing was wrong, so very wrong as he glanced out a curtain from his room at Buck's, staring at the fire lit from the mob that had gathered right outside his window. Waiting, waiting for him to surface and die because they knew he couldn't stay in hiding forever. That he would run out and fight to his death. But Dallas would not run out just yet, as the boy sitting with his knee's pressed tightly to his chest as he rocked back and forth. Oh no, he would not leave Curly Shepard, his Curly, to die. Dallas was formulating a plan in his head, and for once, it had nothing to do with gain for himself. For once, it was for somebody else he wanted to save.

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"Curly." Dallas spoke in a icy but soft tone that he kept for the little fifteen year old who was also expected to meet the mob and burn to his death. Dallas Winston and Curly Shepard were queer and they were expected to pay.

But Dallas would not let this happen, because if you truly love somebody, you will let death take you if they stay alive. "Curly, we're going to run out back together, okay? There's a fire escape down the hall, and there ain't nobody there so we'll get out and run away like you wanted to before, okay?" Dallas was lying through his teeth. Only one person would be escaping tonight

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

Curly Shepard's panicked eyes flickered away from the TV that was on mute and playing a re-run of some children's show about a mouse that he didn't care for, staring into the eyes of his lover. He couldn't let him burn to death, he couldn't let his Dallas die like that. He couldn't – there was no point for him to live if Dallas was gone.

Curly reached out and grasped Dallas's cold hand in his warm one, squeezing onto it tightly. "I can't let you die, man. We got to make it out of here together, okay?"

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Dallas stared down at their intertwined hand's, returning the tight grip that Curly had on his own hand, never wanting to let the boy's hand go. But if it kept him from dying, he would. "Never. We'll always be together, okay? Now shut up, we gotta go before they block that entrance." Dallas smirked at him, a beautiful smirk, a proud smirk as he lied once more to the beautiful person that clung onto him. He was proud of what he was about to do, proud that he was lying. It wasn't a lie though, they would always be together. You can't drop this type of love, it will be carried into death. It will go wherever you go, no matter how painful it is.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

Curly managed to weakly chuckle at Dallas's words – he loved how he was so blunt, so naturally easy to pretend he didn't care even if he did. And he did care, so much that he would lie about saying they would get out together.

Curly knew he was lying because Curly knew Dallas Winston and knew he wouldn't be proud about escaping death. He was a fighter and he wouldn't be proud unless he went down with a fight. He released his grip on Dallas's hand and stood up "Let's go then."

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Curly felt the smoke running through his nose as they stepped out into the hallway and glanced down one way to see that the hallway was quickly being ingluged in flames. His eyes were watering at the sight and he looked over and down the other side, the fire escape standing there, untouched and beautiful, ready for a perfect escape.

But it would not be perfect, because Dallas was not planning to be there and even if he did, what were the promises they would escape together, and get far away from here? He rather have Dallas suffer quickly then suffer a long and tortured death. And Curly himself, very simply, would rather be wherever Dallas would be.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

"Go!" Dallas managed to choke out and pushed him forward down the hall, towards the fire escape and staggered a few steps after him as the smoke ran through his body. He stopped after 3 steps, watching Curly take off a couple more down the hallway. Good, he was a smart boy. A quick runner. He would live.

Dallas closed his eyes quickly, turning back in the other direction, waiting for the flames to come and destroy him permanently, taking his life and whisking him away from this unaccepting world. All he wanted was Curly to be safe. He hoped somebody would look after the boy, even just one person. His soul would finally be at rest then.

Dallas felt the heat get closer to him when he felt a warm hand slip into his, holding onto it with a tight and possessive grip. "Not without you." A familiar voice he hoped he would never have to here again shouted over the roar of the flames

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Dallas forced his eyes open and glanced down on Curly for a long, long second as his gaze was returned, the two loves staring into eachother's eyes as the flames wrapped around them, the walls and carpet on fire as the fire got closer, almost touching their toes now."Together forever, then." Dallas managed to shout back as sweat started to drip down his forehead.

"Always!" Curly shouted back, turning back to the flames as he felt Dallas pull him into a quick embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him closely as they once had many times before. Except, this time was different. They didn't have fear for anything as the flames wrapped around them, letting their love truly burn as they died together, forever locked in that embrace.

And as they both died, they knew one thing.

They'd be free. Together.


	2. Trust

Curly Shepard stepped into the stable with an unsure look, scratching lightly at his hand as he looked around. He didn't want to be here, for fear that the horses might run him over or eat him but Dallas asked him to meet him here and he'd run into fire without blinking if Dallas asked him too. That scared Dallas sometimes, Curly knew it did, when he went into depth of what he would do if he ever lost Dallas or what he would do to save him from all the fears and issues he had. He wasn't sure whether Dallas was afraid of the attachment or the fact he would do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed, like Dallas explained it to him once. But Curly believed Dallas already knew he would find someone better than him and he didn't like how Curly was so desperate for him. Which was true, and he was already prepared to take his life on that day. But all these thoughts escaped his mind as he stared at the horses with his wide, childlike eyes. Holy mother of fuck, they were big!

A laugh that startled Curly came from behind and strong, cold and familiar arms wrapped around his waist while icy lips kissed his jaw lazily. "You're such a chicken shit. They won't hurt you, Curls." Dallas muttered softly into his ear before looking over at the horses with dark, calm eyes.

Curly relaxed considerably at the touch and kiss of Dallas – he always did. He pouted though, turning his head to look over at his lover. "Shut up. Just because one of them is in love with you doesn't mean they won't eat me." His lower lip was sticking out slightly as he pouted, and he held a hint of a whiny and jealous tone. He didn't want to be here, at all, but he was completely convinced that Dallas's horse Maria was in love with Dallas and that sort of burned him. Then again, any contact Dallas had with any sort of living orgasm other then himself sort of burned him. But he was okay. Most of the time.

Dallas's laugh filled the air again, one that was not bitter and mean like it was when he was around anyone else. It was soft and slightly cheery when it was just them...and the smelly horses. "Maria isn't in _love _with me. She just likes me a lot. Besides, they won't hurt you Curly unless you start kickin' 'em around and shit. They're good animals." Dallas was an angry person at points and he's dealt with horses that became violent because he was violent towards them, but Curly would have no problem if he kept his cool around them. If only he believed Dallas.

"Why can't we just go? I really hate it here, man. They're so big." He curled closer to Dallas and reached up and kissed his nose. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Curly's childish ways often showed through and he turned in Dallas's arms so he was facing him, wrapping his arms around Dallas's neck like a young toddler would do. His eyes were still round, with a pleading shine to them, begging to get out of this place.

Dallas sighed and shook his head firmly, reaching up and pushing some hair strands out of Curly's face. "No. Your riding a horse with me today and we aren't leaving until we do." Dallas said quickly, dropping that bomb shell without hitch.

Curly unwrapped his arms and was about to stumble out of Dallas's arms when he realized it was much safer in that bastard's arms then being closer to those brain eating horses. "You're so fucking mean! I'm going home!" Curly shouted, staring up at him with an angry snarl in his voice.

Dallas tightened his arms around Curly's waist so he was firmly in his grip and not moving. "I ain't doin' it to get you killed, I just want your trust, Curly. That's why I'm fucking makin' ya ride a horse, so stop fucking whining and do it."

Curly's jaw dropped at his excuse and he pushed against his chest. " This is about trust? You have my trust. This is just because I got mad when ya went to Sylvia's last night, ain't it? I'm sorry for loving you and keeping you away from your ex girlfriend but fuck, I ain't ridiing no fucking horse!" Curly shouted, glaring up at Dallas.

Dallas returned the glare but didn't let him go. "Yes, it fucking is! You don't trust me enough to just go and talk to her. She's going through some shit and she needs me. And you don't even trust me enough when I say a fucking horse won't kill you. Fuck!" He released Curly and shoved him back slightly. "Trust me!" His voice held demand and fury, but a pleading tone was buried deep underneath that only Curly could detect.

Curly stumbled back and almost fell right against a horse, letting out a shriek and running forward again, towards the corner of the stable - the farthest one away from the horses. He shrank down against it and curled up, closing his eyes, opening this nightmare of horses would go away. "I trust you, you idiot. I trust you..." He kept muttering before his hands flew up over his eyes. He wanted everything to go away!

It was silent for many moments and Curly was about to peek above his hands to make sure Dallas hadn't left him when he felt chilled hands wrap around his. "Take your hands off your eyes, and look at me." Dallas's voice was cool and soft, the voice that Curly did trust so much. He did! That voice was always there for him, even when Dallas himself wasn't around.

Curly moved his hands down so his eyes were visible and he stared up at Dallas, looking at him as requested. He did trust him! He just didn't trust horses. And he trusted Sylvia, he just didn't trust Dallas's...crap. "You're going to go back to her and then the horses are going to eat me and I'll be all alone and chewed up" His voice was small and quiet.

Dallas smiled softly at the younger greaser and stroked his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you...I don't trust you to live without my help." He said with a nod. "And the horses won't eat you. Can't you trust me on both these things?" His eyebrows furrowed. Why couldn't Curly believe that Dallas could be faithful? Dallas knew he never was before – ever – but that didn't mean he couldn't be now! He told this boy he loved him, for fucksakes! "Come on." Dallas encouraged, grabbing onto Curly's arms and pulling him back up on his feet before throwing a free arm around his shoulder. "You're going to ride a horse with me and hopefully, it'll erase some of the pussy inside you." He teased.

Curly frowned. He wanted Dallas to believe he trusted him, and he wanted to show he wasn't some weak chicken shit – which he was, he just didn't want another reason why he was one - . But they really scared him. "If they eat me, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Curly promised.

Dallas shook his head. "Like that would bother me, I'd just find some tape so you'd shut your trap." He led Curly out of the stable and over to his horse, who was ready to go. He let go of Curly and jumped up on the horse, patting her mane soothingly before patting the spot in between his legs. "Just...I don't know, hop up on it like I did. Come on!" He encouraged and Curly took a deep breath before swinging up on the horse, shutting his eyes as soon as he did. "I love you Dallas. And you better tell Cherry and Elaine and Tim and Ang and my lion that I love them too. " He started to mutter under his breath as he prepared to be tossed to the ground and stepped on when he heard the laughter of Dallas and opened his eyes and realized that they were moving.

"Your such a fucking idiot." He remarked with a snicker and Curly held his eyes open wide with amazement. "It's like we're flying!" He exclaimed and Dallas only shook his head, amused by Curly. "Trust me next time. And stop shifting around, before I push you off this fucking thing!" He threatened.

Curly rolled his eyes. "I trust you not too." He mumbled softly and Dallas kissed the back of his head before elbowing him. "Go faster!" He said with a laugh and Dallas growled. "I will seriously go ahead and push you off if you don't shut the fuck up!" He said but had a grin on his face he didn't trust himself to hide from the person that made him grin so much.

** Awh, Corny Cally. We all love some of it. ^_^**


	3. Forever Means Forever

Curly really hated the rain, mostly because of his cat like attributes that caused him to have a general dislike for water unless it was in the form of a bath, because then it couldn t splash on him uncontrollably. But he liked the rain now, because he could avoid listening to Tim get in a fight with their mother again. He pressed himself further into the corner as he heard the sound of glass smashing from the kitchen before relaxing as the roaring thunder and pouring rain blocked out any further sounds. Boy, he loved the rain when it came to this stuff. He hated hearing his family fight and ever since his cat died, he was relying on Dallas to come. Dallas was usually there with him most nights, sitting with him and distracting him for the recent string of fights that had been going on between his brother and mother. But Dallas wasn t here tonight, not at the usual time anyway. He was worried, of course, he always worried for his dear Dallas when he wasn t around, but it was Dallas Winston. He d come on his merry time, if he came at all. He would of gone looking for him, snuck out the window since it wasn t like he was jumping out a two story window, but he really hated the damn rain.

He was almost asleep, slipping off into a world much worse than the one he was in, a dream world that was worse than any reality one could possess when a loud tapping came from the window, just audible over the rain crashing down. He jumped and his eyes flew open, staring across at the window. He had to squint but he could recognize his lover standing there after a shot of lightning, standing there in the dripping rain. Curly scrambled to his knees and crawled over to the window, kneeling and unlocking the window before grabbing Dallas and pulling him in. Your soaking wet, Dal! What the hell have you been doing? He glanced around the room and grabbed a towel hanging oh so conveniently off his chair and started to rub it against his hair. You could get sick now, moron. He made a face but frowned as he realized he was getting no reply from the older greaser. Dallas?

The towel dropped as he realized for the first time that Dallas had a bare chest and his regular scar filled chest was covered with purple and black bruises. His chest was heaving in and out, like he was controlling the urge to sob wildly. "Dallas, what the fuck happened?"

Dallas didn't say anything, staring at the younger boy with pained eyes, the eyes of a teenager that had been hurt so many times since a young boy,and was trying so hard to hide it. He took the towel out of Curly's hands and started to dry his hair again, shivering because of the cold and because of the events that happened. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it was obvious, right?

To anybody else, it would be a bad beating by some Socs or the fuzz picking on him again, but Curly knew the truth. He knew that none of those people would have this sort of effect. Oh No. It was Leonardo James. One of Dallas's closest friends since birth, like a older brother, always there for him while Charlie James, his father, brutually raped Dallas since a young age. And now, **NOW**? He was starting to pick up the work for his dead father. Curly felt a flash of anger course through his body and he had to restrain himself for a moment to keep from going and hunting down Leo and ripping his dick off his body when he remembered that he could do that any time - the anger would still be there tommorow, next week, month, year, decade, century. It would still be there. But if Curly wasn't careful now, he knew there was a chance Dallas wouldn't be.

He took the towel away from Dallas again and silently dried off his hand before gently drying off his body, not wanting to hurt him. He dropped the towel before taking Dallas's hands, looking up at him with a nod. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Come lie down." Curly muttered softly and pulled Dallas over to the bed he rarely touched and pulled off the covers, helping Dallas lie down as he seemed a little out of it. He crawled next to him before pulling the covers back over, wrapping his arms around Dallas and resting his head on his shoulder, pressing himself tightly against Dallas. "You don't have to tell me. Just sleep. It'll be alright" He repeated again and started to stroke his cheek softly, planting soft kisses on his neck. "He won't come get you tonight." He couldn't guarentee every other night, despite how much that personally annoyed him, but he wouldn't sleep tonight. He'd stay up and make sure nothing touched Dallas.

He was positive Dallas was sleeping when a soft sob came as a reply from the older hood. Curly reached down and held onto his hand, holding his hand. "It's okay." He repeated again, processing death threats for Leo while trying to think of something, something to say to comfort him. He never did come up with something, though. He just sat there and held onto him until the tears slowed. At one point in the night he almost felt like Dallas was tracing on his hand but was too lost in his thoughts to say anything.

When dawn came, Curly realized the boy was far too cold. He couldn't still be cold, right? Curly was unnaturally warm when he got angry, and he was fuming the whole night. He turned Dallas around to find his eyes open, unblinking, tear lines down his cheeks. He only realized know, with the sun rising that one of those bruises wasn't a bruise. It was a stab wound filled with Dallas's dark blood.

He shook Dallas lightly, his tears already slipping down his cheek - but he didn't realize it yet. No! He wouldn't accept it. Dallas wasn't dead. Not under his call, not when he could of saved him. "Dallas...wake up Dallas. It's morning, Dallas. You need to wake up." he shook him harder, his voice rising. "Dallas! Wake up!" he was about to scream, he was already screeching on the inside when his eyes fell on something. A sharpie marker in Dallas's hand. What? Why did he have that? He feared he knew the answer. He looked down on his own hand and drawn with a shaky hand was a heart, with C+D in the middle. 4 ever written next to the heart.

"Bastard." Curly muttered after a moment of silence. "You knew you were going to die, you bastard!" He hit Dallas's chest with his fist, slamming against him. "And you didn't say one thing, you dick! I hate you!" He grabbed onto Dallas's lifeless body and kissed him softly, his lips wet from his tears. "So cold." Dallas was cold. Colder then usual. Too cold. Colder then ice. "I hate you." He muttered against the lifeless lips, desperatley wanting to feel them move again. He was gone. His Dallas was gone. Gone. Forever. His Dallas was going to be in a grave. His Dallas wouldn't see eighteen. His Dallas was his. But dead. His dead Dallas. Oh Boy...

"Idiot, I loved you. I love you." He muttered before bending back up, running a hand through his soft, ungreased hair. "I'm coming for you, Dally. Forever, remember? You said it yourself. I just gotta go take care of your little problem. I'm not letting him get away. But don't worry. I'll come soon. Wait for me." He kissed his forehead before crawling off the bed. He almost collapsed from heartbreak but anger, hate, heartbreak, pain, and misery collided into one and made Curly angry. A killing machine. He left the window, already knowing the outcome, happy with it. He wanted to be with Dallas, no matter what. Because that's where his life was.

3 people would be found dead today. Two Murders and a Suicide. Two Lovers and a Monster. A tough teenager with a angry scowl. A confused and angry boy. A sweet, yet sometimes hidious twenty year old. They all had connections, people would know that there death would have something to do with each other. People would realize that there speculations were true, that C+D really exist. But would they fail to realize that forever truly meant forever with them, like Dallas did as he realized he would die, and wanted to be with his lover as that happened? Like Curly did as he realized he couldn't live without him? Sometimes, Forever truly meant Forever.


	4. Broken Leg

"Or I can adjust your pillows-"  
>"Or you can sit down."<br>"Or I can make you something to eat-"  
>"Or you can sit <em>on<em> me."  
>"Or I can kiss you."<br>"Or you can...wait. Yes. Kiss."

Dallas Winston hungrily reached up to return the kiss of more or less depending on his mood, his one and only, Curly Shepard. Much to his disappointment, he hadn't gotten a kiss, touch or pretty much anything from Curly in a while and was quite ready to have one now. But it ended as quickly as it started with the nonsense Curly was babbling about how he would 'strain and then break his neck'.

Dallas, irritated that the kiss he had wanted didn't last for so long, picked up a notepad from the book Curly had been drawing in and ripped out a blank page, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it at his head. "Curly, I've broken my leg like two fuckin' times before I met you, not my lips. It's not the end of the fuckin' world!" He exhaled, exasperated. He yanked a cigarette out of his pocket, scrambling to find his lighter and take a drag before it was the end of the world. At least, his mental stability.

A small pout escaped Curlys lips, offended by the snapping and swatted the paper to the ground, twitching for a moment before switch must of flicked on and he crossed his arms. "You suck." He eyed the scene for a second and either he had a death wish or saw the small and barely countable 'bright side' of his lover being stuck on one leg, was that he could reach out and take away his cigarettes. He backed away like a animal backed into a corner by a bear before sighing with relief once he realized that, no, Dallas couldn't lunge at him.

"Little boy, you have clearly inhaled too much of your drugs." He pulled the quilt he was forced to be buried into and gripped onto the side of the couch, trying to pull himself up. It was a bit of a struggle and a good minute or two of work but he was used to walking [more or less dragging himself] miles to a hospital with a broken leg. The main struggle came when a seemingly daring Curly walked back over and lightly pushed him in the chest, sending him right back down onto the couch.

"Oh, you are asking for it!" He shouted but had a small mixture of a grin and a smirk on his face, the one he held when he really wasn't that mad and grabbed onto Curly's shirt, yanking him down on the couch. He strategically balanced his broken leg so it stayed off the couch, awkwardly sticking out in the middle while he stretched his body, reaching over and pushing Curlys shirt up, tickling him.

Sqeuals and protests came from the younger boy and he squirmed and kicked his legs out, being careful to avoid kicking the injured teen but it quickly became too much when the tickles turned into playful, but pinches all the same. "Dallas!" He shouted, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. He successfully avoided letting his head fall to the ground but Curly wasn't very good with two things at once and he let out a wince at the small whimper Dallas was painfully trying to hide when his foot hit his leg.

He was back on the couch in a second, cradling Dallas's head in his chest. In worry that he hurt him and in worry that he'd get angry and storm off. He'd rather take a beating then watch him storm off with the unfixable fear that it might be the last time he ever saw him. Or the last time he ever saw him and could refer to him as his Dallas. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating, running a hand through his hair and brushing his fingers by his cheek. "I'm sorry!" He kissed his forehead. He really was. He always was.

Dallas shoved Curly back in protest and anger and pulled him back just as quickly with the immediate sorrow. Refusing to be the one that was comforted as usual, and tired of being babied after the last few hours, he awkwardly pulled Curly into an embrace while he protectively held one arm over his leg in human reaction, and the fact it felt like it was burning after the accidental kick.

"Curly...Curly it's fine. Relax. Ya fuckin' dig me? It's cool. " Seeing the cigarettes that had spilled onto the floor when the tickle attack had began, he moved the arm protecting his leg and picked them up, grabbing his lighter again. He shoved one in his mouth but could feel a small smile forming on Curly's lips despite the crease in his forehead and the worry in his eyes. "Why are ya smiling?" He didn't protest, he just didn't get it. He flicked the lighter and lit up the cigarette, closing the fire and tossing the lighter back in his pocket, taking a drag of his cigarette, easing out the pain. It was the reason he smoked 95% of the time, it eased his physical and mental pain.

Curly, realizing he was smile in such a horrible moment, stopped smile but had a sense of pride and joy when he spoke. "You moved your arm. You trust me. Even though I just did that and you wouldn't of done that with no one else." He pointed out, stealing Dallas's cigarette again but only to replace it with his lips. "Thank you."

Dallas was downright stumped by what the hell he was talking about but decided he could manage now that he got his fucking proper kiss. He stole back the cigarette and let it rest in his fingers. He moved a little, deepening the kiss. "Your very fucking welcome, Shepard." He mumbled, wrapping one arm around his neck.

"Be careful!" Curly gasped, pulling back and scrambling off the couch as he remembered the situation and went to work, quickly trying to readjust Dallas's leg to the proper position. That took up the place he was sitting in. That meant they couldn't kiss. That meant Curly wouldn't kiss Dallas anymore. Dallas's eyes narrowed into slits as Curly took off with the promise to get his pain medication. That would knock him out. For six hours. Six hours of no kissing.

"Curly, ya little shit! Get back here!" 


End file.
